Breathless
by Tashii-Loves-Music
Summary: The RED Spy's past catches up with him. Fluffy and Romantic BLU Scouts Ma x RED Spy


The RED Spy lounged gracefully, like a big cat, on the little green sofa in the Scout's Ma's living room. He gazed at all the little trinkets and photographs that littered the polished wood of the surrounding chest of draws and cupboards, a grimace on his lips as he recognized one boy stood with another, an obnoxious smile on his face.

The Spy hated the BLU Scout with a passion. This hatred was so overpowering that it caused him to break into the BLU base and steal the boy's file for the sole purpose of using all the information he could gather from it and other contacts to cause him misery.

Gaining possession of the BLU's file, he found the perfect way to screw with the irritable youth. He had a mother, still young and voluminous even after having eight kids with an ass that wouldn't quit and a sweeping hourglass figure.

He remembered flicking through the surveillance photos of the woman, wearing a pale blue dress that rested at the top of her thighs with a matching headband in every photo. No doubt in support of her son's job. It was then that he realized that the biggest way he could antagonize the young man was to go through his mother.

So he wooed her, engineering a plan to capture her attention using his weekends to bump into her 'accidentally' and act like a gentlemen, inviting her for lunch and even a movie once or twice. Within the month he had established a relationship with the Scout's mother. They had even exchanged names, though Spy was smart enough to give her a fake one.

But what the Spy hadn't expected to happen was that he would actually begin to have feelings for the woman. He was catching himself thinking about his raven-haired beauty whilst running around the battlefield, causing him to get caught out by the enemy Pyro and suffering some embarrassing deaths.

Which brought him back to now, staring at the cozy room that belonged to his amour. Listening to the soft whistle of a kettle and cups clinking as she bustled around the kitchen. He had grown accustomed to these sounds, as well as slinking out of the base at night and during the weekend just so he could be with her. Just to know she was safe in his arms.

A person with his occupation should not fall in love.

He was torn from his thoughts when a mug of tea was settled in front of him, the Scout's mother settling herself on the matching armchair, a mug of coffee cupped between her dainty hands. He looked up at her, seeing that her usually smiling face was crestfallen her mouth pressed in a worried line.

"Megan, what's wrong?" Spy asked reaching out a gloved hand, wrapping his leather tipped fingers around her hand, cupping the steaming mug with her. He felt the usually vibrant woman stiffen beneath his touch and could see how her facial muscles twitched. She let loose a heavy sigh before pushing Spy's hand away and replying, setting the untouched mug onto the table.

"Look, Michel... I- I don't know how you're going to take this, but..." She began her voice wavering with each word. Spy watched how his love rung her hands together, a pained expression on her face.

"But what, bien-aime?" The Spy asked, feeling his heart beat race as he slowly began to dread what could be making Megan act this way.

"Please, just say, I'm sure things will be easily resolved, mon cher" The Spy pleaded softly taking her hands back in his and peppering them with soothing kisses. His words seemed to break something within the women as a small sob left her lips, making the Spy look up with a start. He had never seen Megan cry. She was too much of a strong woman to succumb to tears.

"They threatened to hurt Tyler if I didn't do it..." She gasped as tears leaked from her soft brown eyes causing the Spy to wipe them away, not caring that he was soiling his gloves.

"Who? Who threatened you?" The Spy questioned, trying to look his lover in the eyes. She finally relented staring at him with tear-filled eyes.

"They said they were the DCRI? Central Director...not Dire-" she began, her voice shaking before Spy interrupted her.

"The Central Directorate Of Interior Intelligence." Spy finished, his voice barely a breath as he stared at the crumbling women whilst his brain went into overdrive.

How long had it been since he'd slipped the net? Ten years perhaps, probably even more. Yet they had found him and not just that, they were also willing to threaten a women with the prospect of harming her child.

"It's ok, mon amour. You need to protect Sco- Tyler," he whispered, stroking her soaked cheeks with a thumb, "I can protect myself, oui?" He chuckled briefly, seeing hope flicker in those dark eyes at his words.

"You're not mad?" The Scout's mother hiccupped softly, her eyes wide in disbelief and a hint of self-loathing. The Spy chuckled, continuing to stroke her cheek.

"Non, mon cher. How could I be with such a beautiful, spirited woman?" He asked with a genuine smile on his face.

"I'm sorry," she sighed, miserable, her eyes screaming to him that she felt nothing but remorse and anguish. The Spy shook his head leaning closer to her.

"Don't be, it was for the best," he murmured softly before planting a soft, sweet kiss to Megan's lips, reveling briefly in the taste of sugar and coffee which always tainted her mouth and the saltiness of the tears that soaked her cheeks.

"I'll miss you," Spy commented giving the women a daring smile, coaxing a smile and laugh from her.

"I'll miss you too, honey." She whispered, letting him cradle her face. They both stiffened at the sound of a car door being slammed somewhere outside and the Spy chest jumped knowing that the noise signaled the end of his freedom.

"I love you," He breathed before kissing her one final time, lingering for a moment before pulling away and standing up in time for the door to be flung wide and men in uniform began to flood the room, all yelling the same words in French.

"Mettez vos mains en l'air!" They yelled, guns poised at the ready. The Spy raised his arms and allowed them to charge at him pinning his arms behind his back painfully and emptying his pockets of his ambassador and knife. They continued to order him around in French, pulling him up so he was standing before dragging him from the room.

The Spy shot once last glance at his love, seeing a man in a dark suit and sunglasses saying something to her and in that last fleeting moment, he saw the spark that he fell in love with. She was glaring at the man with pure hatred, and judging from her dismissive body language, she was putting him in his place.

The Spy smiled despite his circumstances as he was shoved roughly into the back of a car, taking one last look at the little yellow house. He'll find a way to see her again and he would take her far away from all this.

All because he loved her.

And she left him, Breathless.


End file.
